


Enid can sing

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Enid can sing [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Humor, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: K.O. and Rad discovers that Enid can sing.





	Enid can sing

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Como La Flor

K.O. and Rad hears a sweet voice singing

~Como la flor Con tanto amor~

K.O. and Rad said "ENID!"

~Me diste tu Se marchitó 

Me marcho hoy Yo sé perder Pero

Ay ay ay, cómo me duele~

It was Enid who was cleaning the floor with a mop.

"Enid Enid ENID!!"

Enid screams

K.O. said "Enid is that you singing"

Enid blushed

Rad said "I don't know you can sing like a angel"

Enid said "Well I-"

K.O. said "Are you listening to Selena's songs like Dreaming of You and Como la Flor"

Enid nodded

Enid pulled out a guitar and began to play it.

By the time Enid finished, she sees K.O. crying.

Enid hugged K.O.

The End


End file.
